


No es el título, es la disposición de ser su padre

by Kyo07



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyo07/pseuds/Kyo07
Summary: Nunca se vio así mismo como el padre de alguien, de hecho, la idea siempre lo había enfermado, King Cold no era exactamente el prototipo de paternidad deseable, pero lo entendía, nadie dijo que al ser de la realeza lo tendría fácil, pero ahora, años después la historia es un poco diferente.
Kudos: 3





	No es el título, es la disposición de ser su padre

Nunca se vio así mismo como el padre de alguien, de hecho, la idea siempre lo había enfermado, King Cold no era exactamente el prototipo de paternidad deseable, pero lo entendía, nadie dijo que al ser de la realeza lo tendría fácil, pero ahora, años después, se sorprende de lo distinto que quiere ser con su hijo, se ha intentado convencer de que Kuriza no es más que un sucesor en caso de que algo falle, una continuidad de su linaje producido a partir de una muestra de esperma y un tubo de ensayo clínico, pero entonces... ¿Por qué se siente tan cercano y protector con este minúsculo ser?

Es casi cómico ver a su pequeño vástago perpetrar una perfecta imitación de él al caminar, lo ha visto merodear todo el día en el pasillo frente a su sala de control, con la dignidad tan propia de un príncipe, solo siendo traicionada por el tablero de juegos de Monopolio que yace en sus aniñadas manos. Tendrá que hablar luego sobre su disposición casi adictiva por los objetos y costumbres de la Tierra, primero fue esa cosa de la Navidad, Freezer había literalmente movido cielo y tierra para instalar una chimenea en su lujosa nave de rastreo, todo para que un terrícola gordo, allanador de viviendas y mal vestido, decendiera sin gracia por ella para dejarle sus obsequios a su extasiado principito.

Está demás decir que dicho impostor nunca se presentó, el Emperador tomaría cartas en el asunto luego, nadie le hacia ese desaire y salía ileso, pero mientras tanto, Dodoria vestido de rojo había hecho suficiente por lo que valía todo el acto, por supuesto que luego los de mantenimiento habían tenido lo suyo intentando sacar al voluminoso Santa atorado a centímetros del suelo, la imagen fue inmortalizada por Berryblue, y luego vendida en forma de postal navideña a muy buen precio a toda la estación, precio del cual Freezer aceptó humildemente un porcentaje considerable, aquello aún era motivo de risa para vergüenza de su escolta, pero valoraba demasiado su vida como para verbalizar una queja.

No obstante, no todo había sido ganar, de hecho ese juego en las manos de su heredero era todo lo que sus tropas pudieron conseguir de la casa de algún terrícola distraído en la víspera, a cambio, con el dolor de su alma dejó unos buenos créditos bajo el árbol de la casa malamente decorada, suficiente como para comprar un planeta pequeño en la zona comercial del PTO. El emperador no era ningún ladrón sin clase. Siempre pagó por lo que tomó, bueno... no siempre, pero para esto se sintió sufridamente generoso, aunque dudaba de que la primitiva criatura supiera el valor del objeto de intercambio.

Pero de nuevo en el presente... había válido la pena, Cold insistió en que lo estaba mimando demasiado, que estaba echando a perder a su nieto, y que solo lo fomentaría a actuar como un niño por demasiado tiempo.

¡Pero dioses...! el chico era un niño por derecho propio, uno tan hambriento de afecto como había sido él, y tan necesitado de atenciones que con gusto el emperador concederia, y no es que le moleste esto, puesto que en el fondo de su inexistente corazón, Kuriza es lo único que verdaderamente ama en el universo, aunque se vaya a la tumba jurando que no.

Entiende que su hijo nunca será tan malvado como el mismo Freezer, que es suave, gentil, incluso algunos lo llamarían blando; pero a diferencia del rey Cold, no le importa forzar sus ideales en el pequeño, desea pasar tiempo con él, y participar activamente en su crecimiento, darle eso que se le negó desde muy temprana edad por el anterior monarca, muy por el contrario de lo que pudiera pensarse de un tirano que ha arrasado con civilizaciones, Freezer es un padre en todo el peso de la palabra.

"Oh, Kuriza, que maravillosa coincidencia encontrarlo aquí, casualmente estoy terminando de recibir los informes del día, luego de eso usted y yo podremos pasar un tiempo a solas para que me enseñe ese fascinante nuevo juego que lo tiene tan despierto, ¿Munopoli... o algo así ?"

" Monopoly padre. ¿E-Está seguro? Porque pienso que podemos priorizar el tiempo entrenando o discutiendo sobre los asuntos del imperio, ya no soy un bebé después de todo". La mirada del emperador se agudiza, y toma nota casi con burla del balanceo febril e inconfundible de la cola feliz de su heredero, el chico es tan transparente en sus intenciones, que el tirano ahoga su deseo de reprochar su evidente intento por mentirle, pero se abstiene y en su lugar adopta una postura recta, con los brazos a cada lado de su espalda, más regio que de costumbre, únicamente para ver como su diminuto clon adopta la misma postura en segundos, eso lo hace sonreír internamente. Ahí está otra vez esa molesta pero persistente punzada de orgullo.

" Sí, soy plenamente consciente de que ya no es un huevo en eclosión, pero considero que con su reciente madurez adquirida, sabrá que no complacer esta pequeña solicitud que le hago es una terrible idea, y menos cuando me encuentro tan aburrido en estos momentos a falta de otra actividad más provechosa en que ocupar mi valioso tiempo. Sea servil, y entretenga a su padre, Kuriza. "

Y todos en la sala saben que miente, pero no importa, porque ahí esta nuevamente el brillo infantil de adoración permanente en los ojos del hijo, el brillo por el que el padre pasara otro par de noches en vela revisando el papeleo relegado para poder tomarse la tarde libre, ojos rojos ilegibles se encuentran con otros iguales, pero más juveniles y expresivos. El emperador nunca aparta la mirada, en cambio suspira resignado, su retrato es abierto, él, Lord Freezer, el destructor de mundos, es genuinamente amado, y no tiene que ver con su estatus, su poder, o el miedo que infunde su presencia , es algo inesperado, algo mucho más inocente, y abrumador, y no obstante, ese reconocimiento es algo que permanecera oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, como un logro inmerecido, algo a lo que nunca le pondrá un título ni un alto. Algo que nunca podrá pronunciar con sus labios por temor a que sea mancillado. 

Al final de jornada, el pensamiento golpea su cabeza con la fuerza de una cubeta de agua fría, sentado ahí entre pilas y pilas de documentos firmados y otros por firmar, la realización de saber de que la indiferencia de su padre no era a causa del título y el deber de un Gobernador aprietan su estómago en una náuseabunda sensación, el simplemente nunca lo había intentado, estaba demasiado obsecionado con el poder de su hijo prodigio como para interesarse en verlo más allá de una herramienta para someter al cosmos. Pero Freezer no repetiría aquella desastrosa historia, y con esa determinación la molestia se desvanece, era consciente de lo mucho que molestaba al viejo rey la manera en que Kuriza deseaba pasar tiempo con su padre, a diferencia de Cooler y de él que vivían huyendo de las reuniones familiares con la excusa más pobre que se les pudiera ocurrir, en ese hilo de pensamientos la sonrisa floreció en sus labios, y sus dedos fueron a parar mecánicamente sobre el botón de transmisión de su escuter.

"... Berry blue, deje libre mi tarde para mañana, reprograme todas mis reuniones para el día siguiente y hágame llegar los detalles de los informes a mi tableta, mi hijo tiene que aprender a no ser tan arrogante al celebrar su victoria en un simple juego de mesa, ¿que clase de padre sería yo si le permitiera prosperar en un comportamiento tan errático sin darle una lección de humildad para aplacar esos aires tan poco elegantes? "

" Por supuesto mi señor, por cierto, su hijo me ha comentado de una festividad terrestre conocida como día de reyes, le envié toda la información esta mañana en su tableta. ¿Alguna idea de cómo proceder?

"Es verdad, leí los detalles que envió, debo felicitarla por su extenso contenido. En lo que va, consigame tres camellos, y dígale a los soldados Zarbon y Dodoria que tengan listos sus trajes, haga audiciones para el puesto de tercer rey mago, y no le comente nada al capitán Ginyu, ese hombre tiene gustos demasiado excéntricos. "

Casi podía sentir la risa irónica de Berry al otro lado, era obvio que pensaba exactamente igual de su jefe, pero como siempre ella se lo guardaría para sí misma, por un tiempo. 

" Ohohó! Otra cosa más, tenga lista la cámara, presiento que esto se venderá muy bien, necesitamos recuperar la inversión después de todo"

**Author's Note:**

> Solo se me ocurrió la idea de explorar a Freezer internamente, lo que piensa de la paternidad, como lo afecta, y en definitiva como lo afectó la figura de Cold a lo largo de su vida. Un paralelismo de "hacerlo mejor".  
> Empiezo esto con una historia suave, la intensidad irá subiendo o disminuyendo según el flujo de emociones, recordemos que Freezer es impredecible y propenso a estallidos, así como de cambios abruptos y contundentes de humor.  
> Ojalá les guste.


End file.
